This invention relates to an improved method of handling collapsible containers. More specifically, it involves the method of collapsing a box which is designed to be broken down for stacking, storing and transporting.
Certain products are suitable for being transported in boxes for further treatment. For example, some varieties of berries may be collected in large containers, before they are cleaned, sorted and packaged for retail sale. The containers used in such an operation are sometimes very large, occupying space which could be better utilized, if they could be folded and stacked. In answering this need, designs were developed for such containers, which enable such folding and stacking.
The most common containers of this kind are usually constructed of wood, having four sides and a base, and having no top cover attached. They are built with pivotable side walls, which can fold upon one another, once they are detached from the base. The base is often constructed like a wooden pallet to facilitate manipulation of the container by means of a forklift truck, especially when filled. Even when empty such containers often weigh as much as 200 pounds.
In the past, filled containers of the kind described above were moved about by means of a fork life truck, and the empty bases, which had been separated from the sides were also moved by such a truck. However, the side walls were usually collapsed and moved by hand in order to avoid any damage which might be caused by the use of a forklift. Thus, it was often necessary for two people to fold and stack the side walls, because of their awkward size and weight.